Trailer: The Gauntlet
by gojiratoho25
Summary: The trailer for a new story that I will be doing. Expect it to appear on the site sometime between Late 2014 to Late 2015. This upcoming story will be my first multi-chapter story that will be rated M. Trailer is rated M due to blood, violence, and swearing. Neither the trailer or the story will contain sexual activity. R&R please.


_On a wounded Earth…_

A desert-like landscape is shown to the audience, with some vegetation scattered around the landscape and not one person is show.

_A world now harmed by a mysterious force…_

Several homes are seen burning, as silhouettes are shown that lie faced down on the ground, with pools of blood coming from the shadowy bodies.

_A military force is now separated from their allies…_

Eleven anthropomorphic cats are seen in a small cave huddling near each other. Ten of these cats are wearing army fatigue and holding assault rifles while the last one is wearing regular clothes.

_Now has to go on the most dangerous mission of their lives…_

"Alright, men," one of the cats says as an army truck burns behind them with them in a desert landscape, "There's only one way out of here, and it is the worst one to take."

_Their journey will be full of danger…_

Seven of the cats are firing their assault rifles from inside a house, while two other cats are using machine guns and the last soldier is holding onto the cat with plain clothes for safety.

_Bonding and soul searching…_

"Have you ever questioned why you fight your enemies?" The plain clothes Russian Blue asks one of the soldiers, who was a Bombay.

After a brief pause, the Bombay replies, "I have many times."

"Don't look into it yet," another solder, a Scottish Fold with an eye-patch over his right eye, inputs, "If you think about it right now, then you might as well just run up to the enemy to die."

"I don't think that's true," a black American Shorthair with two scars on his left eye tells the other three, "I have done it while in a battle and it didn't distract me."

_A foe after their escort…_

"Give us the girl, and we will let you live!" A Havana Brown shouts as several other cats aim their guns at several boulders that the party of soldiers and the Russian Blue are hiding behind.

"Like fucking hell you are," the lead soldier, a Toyger, shouts, "Epsilon Company, kill these sons of bitches!"

The Epsilon Company, except the Bombay who's been assigned to protect the Russian Blue, start firing their weapons at their enemy, as the Havana Brown's men fire back.

_A blossoming romance…_

The Epsilon Company are camping inside a cave, as the Bombay and the Russian Blue look at the lake that is in front of the cave entrance. The Russian Blue leans onto the Bombay's shoulder, who then wraps his right arm around her.

_Featuring the cast of Felidae…_

"Francis, Bluebeard," the Toyger shouts at the Bombay and Scottish Fold as they are hold up at the lakeside cave, "Get Felicity out of here!"

Francis and Bluebeard begin to escort Felicity through the cave system, before the rest of the Epsilon Company runs after the three cats.

_From the writer who brought you __**Deadliest Kaiju**__ and __**Crash Landing**__…_

Felicity hears someone behind her, causing her to draw a pistol and turn around before shooting the gun. The cat that was behind her, who was dressed in some desert garb, gets shot in the head and blood as well as brains splatter against the wall behind him.

_In his first M-Rated story…_

A Siamese armed with an AK-74 runs at Francis, Felicity, and Bluebeard before the Scottish Fold aims his S&T Daewoo K11 at the charging cat and fires a grenade at their enemy. The grenade hits the Siamese and explodes, causing the cat's torso and head to be vaporized and its arms fly sideways from the lower torso and legs.

The legs just stand there for a second, before falling forward and splattering blood on the ground when it hits the ground.

_**The Gauntlet**_

The Epsilon Company walks towards an abandon town, with a Savannah complaining, "I can't believe we decided to do this shit."

"Because it was the closest way back home," The Toyger answers, before leading his men and their escort to one of the houses.

_**Coming in 2015**_


End file.
